Children
by Ichihara
Summary: Dernière nuit à Ishbal, Zolf décide d'en profiter à fond. Un peu trop peut être. En tout cas, il n'avait pas prévu que cette nuit allait changer sa vie, sur le long terme
1. Dernière nuit

La guerre d'Ishbal touchait à sa fin. C'est ce que leur avait annoncé Basque Gran, ce matin. Pour beaucoup, le soulagement s'était affiché sur leur visage émacié. Certains avaient pleuré, d'autres s'étaient contentés de serrer les dents pour s'empêcher d'hurler de joie. Lui aussi avait serré les dents, mais pour une raison bien différente. Colère. Haine. Refus. Il ne voulait pas que la guerre s'achève. Il avait attendu ça trop longtemps, et ça avait duré si peu de temps… Il voulait tuer, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que sa peau se teinte de rouge naturellement.

Il quitta la réunion dépité, énervé… Non furieux même. Il se jeta sur son lit de camp et fixa le toit de toile des heures durant, les bras croisées sous sa tête. Parfois il levait la main et détaillait le cercle tatoué dans sa paume. Sa vie. Grâce à ça, il pouvait jouer à Dieu, et ça le faisait tellement planer… Et tout allait s'arrêter ? Enfin jusqu'à la prochaine guerre, ce qui pouvait prendre des années. Non, il ne pourrait jamais attendre jusque là. Il allait craquer. Il se redressa et se prit la tête entre les mains, pris tout à coup par un fou rire incontrôlable. Il se releva, ayant pris sa décision. Cette nuit serait peut être la dernière, mais au moins il en profiterait…

Enfin le ciel s'assombrit, le bruit des combats s'estompa, chacun rejoignit son camp. Les gémissements des blessés remplacèrent le bruit des balles, les râles des mourants envahit le camp des militaires. C'est là qu'il se décida à sortir, frissonnant d'excitation. Il se faufila dans une Ishbal en ruines et en flammes, explosant chaque blessé qu'il croisait sur son chemin. Ishbalites ou militaires, il en avait rien à foutre. Femmes ou hommes. Vieillards ou gosses. On crève tous un jour ou l'autre alors…

Un rire lui fit tourner la tête. C'était un son devenu tellement rare à cette époque… Il se dirigea vers la ruelle aux murs branlants, curieux, et découvrit deux enfants. L'un devait avoir 12 ans, l'autre 10. Tous deux avaient des cheveux bruns en bataille, des yeux bleus et un visage rieur.

- Dis dis Yahiko, tu crois que maman elle va aimer ? demanda le plus âgé à son cadet

- Voui, pacqu'elle aime beaucoup les pierres qui brillent.

Un sourire se dessina lentement sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il observait l'enfant brandir une pierre rouge avec fierté. Une pierre philosophale. Comme celle qu'il avait perdu stupidement lorsqu'il avait voulu tuer un groupe de fuyards. C'était une sacrée chance… Il se déplaça silencieusement derrière les enfants et attrapa la pierre dans la main du dénommé Yahiko.

- Eh ! protesta celui-ci en se retournant. C'est pas pour toi c'est pour maman !

Mais il ne l'écoutait pas, observant le caillou la mine réjouie. Le gamin cria, essaya de le taper alors que son frère le retenait. Enfin il finit par leur accorder un regard

- Oh la ferme.

Et un flot de sang se déversa de la bouche du garçon, alors qu'il portait les mains à sa gorge, le visage tordu par la souffrance.

- YAHIKO !

Et boum, le deuxième sentit ses cordes vocales exploser. Il les regarda se tordre de douleur sous ses yeux, un sourire ravi aux lèvres. Les deux garçons tentèrent de s'enfuir, mais d'un geste il leur explosa les genoux. Ils s'écroulèrent dans la poussière, se vidant lentement de leur sang, leurs lèvres entrouvertes en une plainte silencieuse.

Le premier à trépasser fut le plus petit. Son frère avait cherché sa main et l'avait serré, jusqu'au moment ou lui-même rendit son dernier souffle.

Il se décida enfin à bouger, lorsque le bruit d'une course précipitée lui fit tourner la tête. Une femme venait de surgir dans la ruelle. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns magnifiques, des yeux bleus océan, un visage d'ange. Ses yeux s'agrandir d'horreur, à la découverte des deux corps. Il la détailla silencieusement, et trouva une ressemblance étrange avec les garçons. Ainsi donc c'était leur mère… Un nouveau sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il frappait dans ses mains et s'approchait d'elle. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, trop choquée pour parler, ou même pour pleurer. Ses lèvres remuaient, sans qu'un son n'en sorte. Il se pencha vers elle et lui murmura à l'oreille

- Ils ont mis un peu de temps à crever quand même…

La femme craqua. Ses larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues, alors qu'elle poussait un hurlement de souffrance. Et lui rit… Il passa ses bras autour d'elle et étouffa son cri en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Cette nuit, c'est ma dernière nuit… Tu vas bien m'aider à la rendre inoubliable…

Elle se débattit en hurlant, mais elle était si faible entre ses bras… Il la traîna dans une maison abandonnée et la jeta sur le lit.

- Je vais te donner une raison de souffrir… Et tu sais quoi, le pire ? Je vais même pas te tuer après…

Elle le regardait en pleurant, secouant la tête de droite à gauche, les yeux agrandis par l'effroi. Mais qu'est ce qu'un insensible comme lui aurait pu ressentir ? Il vint sur elle en riant cruellement et reprit possession de ses lèvres.

La nuit avait décidément été trop courte. Il soupira avant de renfiler son pantalon et son débardeur plein de sang. A ses pieds, un cadavre d'officier. Ils allaient tous se rameuter là, et bientôt il irait en prison puis se balancerait au bout d'une corde. Il sourit en caressant la joue de la femme allongée à côté de lui. Elle était réveillée, mais ses yeux semblaient vide de vie. Son corps était couvert de brûlures, mini explosions qu'il lui avait offert en plus… comme un bonus. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois, sans amour, juste pour sentir le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Des mains le saisirent, le tirèrent en arrière.

- Mon dieu… Mais qu'avez-vous fait, Kimblee ?!

Il éclata d'un rire démentiel, alors que le petit Roy Mustang couvrait la jeune femme qui tremblait et fusillait son collègue du regard.

- Emmenez le.

Kimblee lui offrit son plus beau sourire, puis regarda une dernière fois la femme.

- Vraiment, c'était une nuit magnifique…


	2. Le fruit d'une union

Zolf J. Kimblee, condamné à mort. Il sourit en entendant le verdict. Les pieds et les mains enchaînées, entre deux gardiens, assis sur le banc des accusés, il sifflotait depuis le début du procès. Les témoignages s'étaient enchaînés, des types tout aussi coupable que lui mais qui eux avaient la chance de se trouver du bon côté de la barrière. Ca le faisait rire. Mais le truc qui l'avait fait presque mourir de rire, c'était d'apprendre qu'une certaine Alexiane avait eu un enfant de lui. Chaque jour du procès, il guettait les visages dans la salle, cherchant en vain la jeune femme brune aux yeux bleus. Un espoir déçu jour après jour. Enfin vint le jour du verdict. Les deux gardiens l'empoignèrent chacun par un bras et le forcèrent à se relever pour entendre sa condamnation. Il n'était pas vraiment surpris. Les gardiens le tirèrent dehors, jusqu'au fourgon. Il leva une dernière fois la tête vers le ciel, un ciel gris. Le temps semblait à l'orage.

- C'est une belle journée pour mourir…

Sans prévenir, il se dégagea de l'étreinte des gardiens. Une seconde plus tard, il se tenait devant une femme, un sourire de dément aux lèvres.

- Tu croyais vraiment que je ne t'avais pas vu ?

Elle recula brusquement, l'air effrayé. Autour d'eux, les gens s'étaient mis à courir, de peur de se faire exploser. Les gardiens tentaient vainement de s'approcher de Kimblee pour le ramener vers le camion, mais ils étaient bloqués par la foule en panique. Ce ne fut que lorsque le bruit d'une explosion retentit que le calme revint. Puis un rire s'éleva dans l'air, un rire fou. Un des gardiens devint verdâtre et dut courir loin pour éviter de déverser son déjeuner sur le trottoir. Les autres empoignèrent à nouveau Kimblee et le frappèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse, avant de le jeter dans le fourgon. Au loin, le bruit d'une sirène se rapprochant accompagna l'arrivée de la pluie. Un homme dans la foule baissa les yeux sur le sol et observa tranquillement le petit ruisseau d'eau de pluie mêlé à du sang trouver le chemin jusqu'au caniveau…

* * *

- Le pauvre petit… Et vous dites que ses parents sont…

- Nous avons malheureusement perdu la trace de sa mère, mais le père vient d'être condamné à mort. Vous savez, le fameux alchimiste Ecarlate.

- Pauvre petiot… Et pauvre père aussi, quelque part. Il ne pourra jamais voir son fils.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, chérie. Il sera heureux avec nous. Et vous dites qu'il s'appelle comment ?

- Jordan. C'est du moins le nom qu'a prononcé la mère en se réveillant.

- Jordan… Coucou petit Jordan. Regarde, moi c'est ta maman, Katia. Et voila ton papa Isidore. Oh regarde Isi ! Il sourit !

- Vraiment on dirait un petit ange. Sa mère devait être très belle.

- Oui sans doute…

* * *

Il faisait sombre dans sa cellule, mais pas aussi humide qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Un an déjà avait passé. Bientôt, il serait exécuté. C'est du moins ce qu'il y avait marqué dans le journal que lisait le gardien l'autre jour. Kimblee soupira en levant les yeux vers le plafond, assis sur le lit inconfortable. Ses mains le démangeaient. Malheureusement, entravées par la planche de bois, il ne pouvait plus s'adonner à son activité favorite. Non, la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était de se souvenir…

Un bruit de pas dans le couloir le fit fixer la porte, intrigué. Une personne chargée venait de s'arrêter devant sa cellule, une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il ou elle parlait avec le gardien en faction devant la porte. Il. Qui aurait envie de venir lui rendre visite ? Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, en songeant à Roy Mustang. Il était déjà venu une fois, s'assurer qu'il était bien emprisonné à jamais. Mais même enchaîné comme il l'était, Kimblee avait réussi à lui faire peur. Rien qu'en le regardant. Est-ce que cette fois aussi…

La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il était blond, des yeux bleus d'une douceur incroyable, un visage agréable à regarder dont le bas était un peu caché par une barbe soigneusement entretenue.

- Vous êtes Zolf J. Kimblee ?

Kimblee acquiesça en silence, vaguement intrigué. L'homme était vêtu non comme un militaire mais comme… un avocat ? Ouais un truc dans le genre. Et il portait quelque chose dans ses bras, un objet assez massif. Un cadeau pour lui ? Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette idée saugrenue

- Je m'appelle Isidore Terence. J'ai appris que vous alliez être exécuté d'ici peu, et je tenais avant que vous ne partiez dans l'autre monde à vous rassurer.

Le rassurer ? Kimblee fronça légèrement les sourcils, se redressant sur son lit pour mieux observer l'homme qui lui souriait gentiment. Le paquet dans ses mains commença à s'agiter, et un œil doré et un œil bleu se posèrent sur Kimblee, le dévisageant curieusement.

- Je vous promets que nous prendrons soin de votre fils, monsieur Kimblee.

Son fils ?! Kimblee regarda le petit garçon d'un an à peine les yeux ronds, la bouche grande ouverte. Mais c'est qu'il lui ressemblait suffisamment pour qu'il ne puisse pas le nier, ce con !

- Veuillez m'excuser mais on m'a interdit de rester plus de deux minutes en votre compagnie…

La voix de l'homme fit reprendre conscience à Kimblee de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il leva les yeux vers lui et le vit reculer, l'air un peu effrayé. Sans doute à cause du sourire de fou qu'arborait maintenant l'alchimiste.

- Oui… prenez en soin… Extrêmement soin…

La porte se referma brusquement, poussée par le gardien. Kimblee rejeta la tête en arrière et éclata d'un rire démentiel.

- Prenez en soin jusqu'à ce que je sorte d'ici pour venir m'occuper de lui…

* * *

Six ans avaient passé. Six longues années à attendre jour après jour un moyen de s'évader. Et enfin il venait de trouver l'occasion rêvé, au milieu de tous ces couards qui pleurnichaient. Et dire qu'ils se prétendaient des criminels… Il en fit exploser un pour se créer une sortie, qui n'avait produit qu'une explosion moyenne et sans grand intérêt d'ailleurs. Il errait dans les couloirs, à la recherche de la sortie, les paumes de ses mains le dérangeant atrocement. Et lorsqu'il crut qu'il allait enfin pouvoir se défouler, une femme s'était interposée et avait tué les cancrelats qui venaient à sa rencontre. En tournant la tête sur la droite, son regard était tombé sur un homme étrange qui souriait. Lui, il avait tout de suite perdu son sourire. Au contraire, il dévisageait l'homme d'un air méfiant, le corps tendu à l'extrême.

- Dis, ça te dirait de t'évader avec nous ?

En voila une demande qu'elle était étrange… Et pourtant Kimblee s'entendit accepter sans surprise.

- Bien alors suis nous. Ah au fait, moi c'est Greed, homonculus.

- Zolf Kimblee, alchimiste…

En une poignée de mains, ils scellèrent leur accord, l'un souriant de toutes ses dents pointues, l'autre ricanant cruellement.

- Tiens au fait, Greed… je pourrais te demander un service ?

L'homonculus stoppa, regardant l'humain en souriant.

- Bien sûr.

Kimblee s'approcha de lui et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. L'homonculus rit, un rire froid qui glaça le sang des chimères présentes.

- Toi, tu me plais vraiment. C'est d'accord.

Kimblee s'autorisa un sourire, puis sans un mot de plus suivit sa nouvelle bande en sifflotant.


	3. Il ne resta qu'une montre

Dans une petite maison de la ville de Dublith, une famille s'apprêtait à passer à table. La mère, Katia Terence, finissait d'ajouter la sauce tomate aux pâtes tandis que son fils Jordan faisait ses devoirs à table, la langue légèrement tiré et ses pieds se balançant sous sa chaise. Le père, Isidore Terence, venait de rentrer et lisait le bulletin de son fils avec fierté. Des A partout, un instituteur très content du petit Jordan, et bien sûr le passage dans la classe supérieure sans problème. Il ébouriffa les cheveux du garçonnet qui sourit gentiment avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur ses maths.

- Il a eu un bon bulletin, non ? demanda Katia à son mari en regardant Jordan avec un sourire.

- Un excellent bulletin. Et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'à la fin du repas, je lui offrirai son cadeau surprise !

Le petit garçon releva la tête, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

- La montre tout en argent ? C'est la montre tout en argent ?

Ses deux parents rirent devant l'air réjoui du garçon. Son père tira une chaise pour s'asseoir près de lui et répondit gentiment

- Mais enfin, si tu sais quel est le cadeau ce n'est plus un cadeau surprise !

Un bruit strident fit relever la tête d'Isidore. Sa femme lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- De la visite ? A cette heure ?

Isidore se redressa et déposa un paquet sur la table, avec un clin d'œil à l'intention de Jordan

- Tu m'attends pour l'ouvrir, d'accord mon grand ?

- D'accord papa, répondit le garçonnet, les yeux posés sur le paquet l'air très concentré.

- Au fait Isidore… Il faudra qu'on règle la question de l'héritage de ton oncle après, lui rappela gentiment Katia alors qu'il sortait dans le couloir pour se rendre à la porte d'entrée

Isidore hocha la tête puis ouvrit la porte, réfléchissant déjà à comment se débarrasser de ce cadeau empoisonné que son oncle lui avait légué. Mais il oublia tout lorsqu'il vit qui se tenait derrière la porte. Il était grand, de longs cheveux bruns noués dont quelques mèches se levaient désormais sur son crâne, des yeux dorés qui le dévisageaient d'un air moqueur. Ses mains étaient enfoncés dans les poches de son pantalon de couleur mauve. Il portait la veste qui s'accordait avec, et en dessous un T-shirt noir. Mais ce qui frappa le plus Isidore, c'était le sourire… Un sourire qui ne reflétait qu'une joie malsaine, un désir de faire le mal difficilement dissimulé.

- Vous ?!

Le sourire de l'homme s'élargit.

- C'est vrai que je suis sensé avoir crevé depuis un bon bout de temps. Mais il semblerait qu'on ne veuille pas encore de moi en Enfers…

Isidore le regarda un long moment, abasourdi, puis il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en ordre et tenta de sourire de façon cordiale.

- Vous avez été libéré ?

- Hm… Ouais, on peut le dire comme ça.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre les deux hommes. Enfin, l'un surtout était gêné, l'autre semblait chercher quelque chose des yeux.

- Vous… Vous venez voir Jordan ?

Kimblee sourit en sentant une pointe d'anxiété dans la voix de l'homme en face de lui. Certain qu'il était en train de se dire qu'il était là pour récupérer son fils…

* * *

Jordan porta la main au paquet posé devant lui. Une cuillère se posa sur sa main en douceur. Il releva la tête vers sa mère, dépité. 

- Mais maman, puisque je sais ce que c'est, je peux regarder.

- Pas tant que ton père ne sera pas là, répliqua Katia en souriant gentiment. Il a tellement envie de te voir déballer le paquet…

Le petit garçon reporta son regard sur le paquet, croisant les bras sur la table.

- Je comprends. J'ouvrirai pas tant que papa il sera pas là.

- C'est bien mon chéri.

Elle se pencha sur lui et déposa un baiser sur le front du garçon qui frétillait d'impatience.

- KATIA ! VA T…

Le bruit d'une explosion les fit sursauter. La seconde après, un homme surgissait dans la cuisine, ses yeux brillants d'une lueur folle, couvert de sang de la tête aux pieds. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Jordan, et un sourire dément vint s'afficher sur ses lèvres.

- Trouvé…

Jordan lança un regard affolé à sa mère, qui venait de se placer devant lui. Il avait bien vu, ses larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues, sa peur… Les choses s'embrouillaient dans son esprit d'enfant, mais il était sûr d'une chose : quelque chose de grave venait de se passer. Quelque chose qui l'empêcherait d'ouvrir son cadeau…

- Pousse toi, murmura l'homme ensanglanté à Katia, toujours en souriant.

Elle secoua négativement la tête, les bras écartés en croix, le visage ruisselant de larmes. Jordan s'accrocha à la chemise de sa mère et essaya de la tirer en arrière. Bientôt, il n'eut plus qu'un pan de vêtements dans les mains, alors qu'une forme noire s'écroulait au sol. Il cria de terreur et voulut s'enfuir de la cuisine, mais l'homme passa un bras autour de sa taille et le tira à lui en riant.

- Tutut, toi tu restes avec moi.

Il se débattit en hurlant, tendant les mains vers la forme noire au sol en pleurant et en criant maman. D'autres hommes venaient d'entrer dans la maison, enjambant les cadavres de ses parents comme si de rien n'était. Le plus grand s'approcha de la table et lut un papier qui se trouvait dessus. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire cruel, alors qu'il empochait le papier.

- Je crois bien que nous avons trouvé notre quartier général…

- Ah, et c'est ? demanda tranquillement l'homme couvert de sang à celui aux dents de requin.

- Un bar dans les quartiers chauds… Le Devil's Nest, n'est ce pas un lieu prédestiné à des gens de notre espèce ?

L'homme baissa les yeux vers Jordan qui tenait un objet serré contre lui, sanglotant doucement dans ses bras.

- Comme quoi le hasard fait bien les choses…


	4. De bien étranges clients

Il était un lieu où le diable même aurait refusé d'y passer, un lieu regroupant un monstre, des chimères, et un fou. Un bar miteux, aux murs à la peinture écaillée, aux ampoules clignotantes, à l'odeur d'alcool et de renfermé. Le Devil's Nest… Le dernier endroit où l'on se serait attendu à voir un enfant. Et pourtant, assis dans un canapé dans un coin de la salle, ses jambes ramenés contre lui, les yeux baissés vers le sol, un petit garçon à l'air affreusement triste se tenait là. Les jours passaient et il ne bougeait pas, sauf à l'heure des repas qu'il prenait seul dans sa chambre, ou pour aller se coucher. Souvent, il se mettait à pleurer en silence, enfouissant sa tête dans ses genoux pour que les hommes présents ne se moquent pas de lui. Et chaque jour, un homme s'approchait de lui, un sourire plaqué aux lèvres, et s'asseyait en face de lui. Il lui racontait les horreurs qu'il avait commis dans sa vie, comment il avait fait souffrir sa vraie mère, comment il avait lentement décomposé les cellules de ses parents pour en faire des matériaux explosifs. Et l'enfant l'écoutait, sans pouvoir bouger sinon il savait qu'il serait puni, il l'écoutait en tentant de refouler ses larmes. Une fois, il avait tenté de se boucher les oreilles. Son père avait pris ses mains, doucement, et posé une de ses paumes tatouées contre la sienne. Une chaleur intense l'avait fait frissonné, suivi d'une douleur insupportable. Il avait hurlé, de peur et de douleur, mais son père avait levé la main et l'avait giflé. Violemment. Une femme s'était jetée sur lui et l'avait repoussé contre le mur, avant de prendre le petit garçon dans ses bras et de l'emmener dans la salle de bain pour le soigner, accompagnée du rire moqueur du fou.

* * *

Il s'agissait encore d'une de ses soirées banales. Greed était avachi dans son fauteuil, une femme sous chaque bras. Martel surveillait du coin de l'œil Kimblee, qui s'était assis près de son fils et lui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille. Dolchatte se retenait pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de l'alchimiste et l'égorger en voyant les larmes couler sur les joues du petit garçon. L'arrivée d'un homme et d'une femme fit s'apaiser les bruits du bar. L'homme, portant un costume sombre et un long manteau par-dessus, avait des yeux bleus glace qui semblaient vous transpercer le corps et geler le cœur. Il avait des cheveux noirs coupés court, un visage mince aux traits durs et semblait perpétuellement énervé. La femme à côté de lui avait de longs cheveux roux bouclés qui lui tombaient jusqu'au creux des reins, des yeux mauves ou brillait un petit éclat de folie. Elle avait le teint naturellement halé et portait un haut noir qui laissait montrer son ventre et un pantalon de cuir. Ce couple pour le moins étrange et plutôt mal assorti s'assit à une table. Le barman s'approcha de l'homme, une grosse brute au sourire édenté.

- Qu'est ce que je sers aux demoiselles ?

L'homme ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux vers lui.

- Deux verres de scotch.

- Mais c'est pas de la boisson pour gonzesses, ça, ricana le barman en tenant son gros ventre pour l'empêcher de bouger de trop. Elle veut pas un diabolo plutôt la d'moiselle ?

Enfin il se décida à regarder l'espèce d'hippopotame qui s'esclaffait devant eux et émit un son de désapprobation.

- Deux verres de scotch…

Le barman posa une de ses mains à plat sur sa table, l'autre sur sa hanche, et envoya son haleine pestilentielle à la figure de l'homme qui fronça le nez. La femme, elle, avait les yeux fixés sur Jordan qui pleurait toujours.

- Ecoute ma mignonne, ici c'est pas un lieu pour les coincés dans ton genre, murmura le barman en souriant d'un air mauvais sous le regard de Greed. Alors tu prends ta gonzesse et tu te ca…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il sentit une main se poser à l'arrière de son crâne et le projeter violemment vers l'avant. Sa tête heurta le bois de la table et son nez émit un craquement sonore. Il se recula en hurlant de rage et de douleur, mais se retrouva très vite dans l'incapacité de hurler, plié en deux à la suite d'un violent coup de pied dans le ventre. Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers eux, et Kimblee paraissait surtout très intéressé. Il était tellement captivé qu'il ne vit pas la femme rousse glisser silencieusement jusqu'à eux et s'agenouiller devant Jordan pour l'observer attentivement. Son mari avait fini par sortir une arme et la braqua sur le barman.

- Ils viennent ces verres ?

Le ton glacial employé par l'homme fit frissonner les chimères à proximité. Le barman tenta vainement de produire un son, le souffle toujours coupé. L'homme secoua la tête, l'air agacé, et l'abattit d'une balle en plein cœur.

- J'irai ailleurs. Sword, on y va.

La femme se redressa lentement, sans quitter le petit Jordan des yeux, faisant sursauter Kimblee lorsqu'il s'aperçut de sa présence. Elle se tourna vers son mari et se mit à parler à toute vitesse dans une langue que nul ne comprenait. L'homme fronça les sourcils, et dévisagea longuement Jordan avant de répondre dans la même langue. Le regard de Kimblee passa de l'un à l'autre, sourcils froncés. Il frappa dans ses mains et les posa sur la femme, demandant d'une voix qu'il s'efforçait de rendre calme

- On pourrait savoir ce que vous dites sur mon fils ?

La main de l'homme s'était crispée sur son arme et il fusilla du regard l'alchimiste qui menaçait sa femme. Sword tourna lentement la tête vers Kimblee, tête penchée sur le côté.

- Vous… être père ?

Elle s'exprimait dans un anglais plutôt hésitant, sans se préoccuper des mains de Kimblee sur son bras. Kimblee qui acquiesça, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

- Ouais, mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde.

La femme se désintéressa de lui pour s'adresser à nouveau à son mari, qui hocha la tête deux fois. Puis tous deux disparurent brusquement, les mains de Kimblee ne se refermant que dans le vide.


	5. Elle et lui

Comme toutes les nuits, Jordan rêvait de cette soirée fatidique qui avait changé sa vie. Après que Kimblee ai tué ses parents, il l'avait fait monter dans une voiture et s'était assis à ses côtés, le retenant lorsqu'il essaya d'ouvrir l'autre portière pour s'enfuir. C'est là qu'il lui avait appris l'affreuse, la terrible réalité. Ses parents n'étaient pas ses vrais parents. Sa vraie maman n'avait jamais voulu de lui. Toute sa vie n'était qu'un vaste mensonge, une vaste supercherie. Il en avait tellement mal qu'il aurait voulu en mourir, mais son père ne voulait pas qu'il meure, non. Il voulait qu'il vive, pour souffrir.

Pour un petit garçon de sept ans, vivre tout ça et apprendre tant de nouvelles qui chamboulaient sa vie entière, c'était trop. Bien trop. Il avait fini par se renfermer complètement, prostré sur ce canapé, ses larmes coulant toutes seules sur ses joues lorsqu'il entendait la voix de son père. Même lorsque celui-ci lui explosait la peau des mains, des bras, du dos, il ne réagissait plus. Enfermé dans un monde empli de couleur, dans ce monde ou ses parents et sa vraie maman vivaient encore et l'aimaient, il perdait peu à peu pied avec la réalité. Juste une fois il s'était senti revenir, lorsqu'une femme bizarre aux longs cheveux roux l'avait regardé avant de lui sourire gentiment et de lui murmurer que tout serait bientôt fini. Mais tout quoi ?

Jordan s'éveilla lentement, la peur au ventre. Il n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux, de peur de croiser le regard or posé sur lui. Son père était entré dans sa chambre et le pensant endormi, s'était approché de son lit. Il retint un cri lorsqu'il sentit une main passer sur sa joue et attendit, dents serrées, l'explosion qui allait sans doute suivre. Mais rien ne se produisit. La main continua son chemin dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant gentiment, puis se retira complètement. La porte se referma sans bruit, et Jordan ouvrit enfin les yeux, rassuré qu'il soit parti.

* * *

Il avait rêvé ce matin. Oui sans doute. Son père restait toujours le même monstre. C'est ce à quoi songeait Jordan tard dans la soirée, alors qu'il venait de se faire gifler pour avoir dit bonjour à Martel.

- Je t'interdis de t'approcher des chimères, siffla l'alchimiste entre ses dents, l'air furieux.

Jordan garda la tête baissée, fermant les yeux pour refouler ses larmes alors que sa joue se teintait de rouge. La porte du bar claqua, et deux clients entrèrent, empêchant Kimblee de gifler à nouveau son fils. Il grogna quelque chose avant de le forcer à s'asseoir dans le canapé à côté de lui et détailla les nouveaux venus. Encore un couple apparemment, une femme qui avait rabattu une capuche sur sa tête, et un grand brun aux yeux bleus rieurs et portant le bouc. Le regard du brun tomba sur Kimblee, et un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Trouvé.

Kimblee haussa un sourcil, étonné, puis les deux lorsque la femme laissa tomber sa capuche et secoua ses longs cheveux bruns pour qu'ils se remettent en place. Ses yeux bleus océan se posèrent sur Kimblee, son beau visage se crispant sous l'effet de la rage. Lui se leva d'un bond, le visage livide.

- A… Alexiane… Ce n'est pas possible… tu es morte !

La femme lança un regard à son compagnon qui arborait un sourire moqueur et grogna un « Toi, ta gueule » avant de reporter son attention sur l'alchimiste, et surtout sur le petit garçon qui la regardait l'air étonné.

- Ma…maman ?

Il voulut se lever, mais la main de son père s'abattit sur son épaule, l'empêchant de bouger. La femme fronça les sourcils en voyant ça, mais ne bougea pas. Ayant repris contenance, Kimblee esquissa un sourire cruel.

- J'aurais juré t'avoir buté pourtant… Tant mieux quelque part. Tu venais voir NOTRE fils, peut être.

- Tu as un fils ? intervint l'homme brun sur un ton moqueur en regardant la femme. Tu aurais pu me prévenir quand même.

- 17… Y en avait 17 pour m'accompagner… Il a fallu que je tombe sur toi évidemment ! Ca ne pouvait pas être Ondine, ou Kalyan, ou Sword, ou Alec, noooon. Il faut évidemment que je tombe sur THE chiant !

Greed avait fini par daigner se lever et s'était approché de Kimblee pour lui demander, intrigué

- C'est elle la Alexiane ? Tu ne me l'avais pas décrit comme une fille timide qui aime crier ?

Kimblee éclata de rire. La femme serra le poing et l'abattit sur une table à côté d'elle, qui se brisa en deux. Le silence se fit dans le bar.

- Vous osez rire ? VOUS OSEZ VOUS FOUTRE DE CA ?!

- C'est juste que je ne te voyais pas comme une colérique, ma chère Alexi… commença Kimblee un sourire cruel aux lèvres avant de se faire interrompre brutalement

- ET CESSEZ DE M'APPELER AINSI, CONNARD !

Il sourit, enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon sans la quitter du regard.

- Alors tu voudrais que je t'appelle comment ?

Elle passa une main dans ses longs cheveux, fermant les yeux pour tenter de se calmer. Ce fut l'homme à ses côtés qui répondit à sa place.

- Vous pourriez l'appeler par son nom, ce serait plus correct. N'est ce pas Mat ?

- Nomdidju ! Mais oublie moi ! Me parle pas ! Fais comme si j'étais le mur là en face ! Ou le sol ou le plafond !

- Mais je ne peux pas, tu es juste à côté de moi…

Les deux s'affrontèrent du regard un long moment, l'homme un sourire aux lèvres qui dévoilaient ses canines, la femme souriant gentiment, le poing serré faisant contraste. Elle finit par se tourner vers Kimblee à nouveau, complètement perdu.

- Rendez nous Jordan.

Jordan releva la tête vers la jeune femme, les yeux emplis d'espoir. Mais la main de son père venait de se reposer sur son épaule, et ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher.

- Pourquoi je ferais ça, Alexiane ?

- … Allô la Lune ici la Terre. Moi pas Alexiane. Moi Mat. Vous comprendre ou en morse dois je répéter ?

- Peut être, intervint l'homme encore une fois le doigt levé, peut être serait il judicieux d'expliquer à monsieur qu'il se trompe complètement de personne et que tu n'es que la sœur d'Alexiane. Enfin je dis ça moi, maintenant…

- Je vais le tuer….

Et alors que la jeune Mat tentait vainement d'agripper le cou de son compagnon, Kimblee l'observait, la détaillait, perplexe. Elle ressemblait tant à Alexiane, c'était vrai… Mais une Alexiane qui n'aurait pas vieilli. Et même plus jeune, quelque part. Il lui aurait donné quoi, 17 ans ? Et il y avait quelque chose en elle, quelque chose de plus…Il fut brusquement coupé dans ses pensées par une vive douleur au poignet. Mat s'était approchée et lui avait tordu le bras dans le dos, le privant de son emprise sur Jordan qui s'était réfugié derrière elle. Il grogna et se dégagea, frappant dans ses mains pour les poser sur la jeune fille. Elle esquiva les paumes tatouées en se baissant. Kimblee se retrouva alors face à l'homme, sans savoir depuis quand il était là. Mat avait pris Jordan dans ses bras et s'était écartée doucement, consolant le petit garçon qui venait de fondre en larmes, encore. Kimblee leur lança un regard haineux, puis sourit froidement.

- Et maintenant ? Vous allez vous barrer, vous cacher en espérant que je ne vous retrouve pas, et élever le fils de ta sœur tous les deux ?

La jeune femme resta silencieuse un long moment, le temps d'enregistrer ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle regarda son compagnon qui semblait tout aussi abasourdi, puis reporta son regard sur Kimblee.

- Moi… avec… ce… vampire ? … NON MAIS Y VA PAS BIEN DANS SA TETE LE MANIAQUE EXPLOSIF LA !

Kimblee n'eut pas le temps d'essayer de comprendre pourquoi elle parlait de vampire que l'homme l'avait saisi par le col de façon à ce qu'ils soient presque collés nez à nez.

- Osez seulement imaginer… quelque chose de ce genre, encore… Et je vous jure que je serais beaucoup moins gentil…

Et sans attendre, il dévoila deux canines d'une longueur plutôt respectable et se nicha dans le creux du cou de Kimblee pour le mordre violemment. Personne n'esquissa un geste pour aider l'alchimiste, qui tentait de se débattre en vain. Il finit par laisser retomber ses bras, le long de son corps, les yeux mis clos. L'homme le relâcha et le laissa glisser au sol, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Mat s'approcha de Kimblee et se pencha sur lui, Jordan toujours dans ses bras qui regardait son père curieusement.

- Au fait pour info, vous aviez raison. Vous n'avez pas réussi à « buter » Alexiane.

Elle sourit, puis se détourna et sortit du bar, suivi du vampire. Celui-ci lança un dernier regard à la ronde, souriant. Puis il ferma doucement la porte…

* * *

Il se tenait devant cette porte blanche, la main sur la poignée, sans oser la tourner. La jeune femme à côté de lui lui sourit et posa sa main sur celle du petit garçon, qui trouva enfin le courage d'ouvrir la porte. Il entra dans la pièce et regarda la femme assise dans son lit, le visage tourné vers la fenêtre. Il eut peur, peur que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve, à nouveau. Il eut peur de se réveiller et de trouver son père, ses yeux or posés sur lui. Mais elle tourna lentement la tête vers lui, un faible sourire aux lèvres. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes alors qu'elle portait la main à ses lèvres.

- Mon dieu… Jordan…

- Ma… maman ?

Elle tendit les bras vers lui et il courut vers elle. Une porte se referma doucement dans son dos, mais il n'y fit même pas attention.

* * *

La jeune femme sortit en silence de la pièce et soupira, comme libérée d'un fardeau.

- Ca se passe bien ?

Elle faillit se mettre à pleurer mais se retint.

- Ben… Qu'est ce que tu fais là encore ?

Le vampire sortit les mains de ses poches avec un sourire, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'avait aucune intention belliqueuse.

- Je voulais juste m'assurer que tout allait bien.

- Merveilleusement quand t'es pas là !

Le sourire de l'homme s'élargit.

- Tu sais, toute cette histoire est loin d'être fini. Ne serait ce parce que…

Elle le coupa d'un geste et lui tourna le dos.

- Ta gueule et dégage. C'est tout.

Il esquissa un sourire amusé, puis disparut aussi silencieusement qu'il était apparu. Elle soupira et plongea la main dans la poche de sa veste, en sortant une montre en argent qui étincela à la lumière du soleil.


	6. Nouvelle rencontre

Attaquer le QG du Sud… Il s'était immédiatement porté volontaire, usant de cet argument de poids comme quoi il y avait travaillé un temps, et c'était vrai. La raison pour laquelle il s'était proposé, ce n'était pas dans l'intention de les trahir, non, ni de commettre un massacre. Non, il voulait juste trouver des informations, sur son fils. Si même les militaires ne pouvaient pas l'aider, alors il devrait certainement abandonner, et ça le rendait fou furieux. Il voulait le retrouver… Pour quelle raison ? Est-ce qu'il fallait forcément trouver des raisons à toutes es actions ? Disons qu'il avait pris plaisir à l'avoir près de lui en permanence, à lui raconter ses exploits, à voir ses larmes couler et son regard s'éteindre petit à petit.

Alors accompagné de cette chimère immonde, il s'était rendu au QG du Sud. La petite scénette de théâtre qui s'y jouait l'avait beaucoup amusé. Revoir ce grand dadais d'Amstrong et l'alchimiste le plus petit – pardon le plus jeune – de toute l'histoire d'Améstris avait été très enrichissant. Mais aucune trace d'un enfant à un œil doré et l'autre bleu. Il sortit en soupirant, mains dans les poches, alors que le dénommé Bido s'était enfui en courant. Et c'est là qu'il le vit, le militaire au teint cadavérique qui se tenait auprès de Amstrong peu de temps avant. Le lieutenant colonel Frank Archer, c'est ainsi qu'il se présenta. Il brillait dans son regard une lueur que Kimblee avait appris à reconnaître, une lueur d'avidité.

- Cela vous intéresserait de réintégrer l'armée ?

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres de Kimblee, alors qu'il commençait à détourner la tête. Quel clown ce type… Bien sûr que ça l'intéressait. Mais il savait bien que c'était impo…

- Je pourrais faire cela.

Kimblee rouvrit les yeux et lança un regard à Archer. Il avait perdu son sourire. Archer, lui, souriait largement, ravi d'avoir réussi à capter l'attention de l'alchimiste de ses convoitises. Il rangea son arme pour lui prouver sa bonne foi et l'invita à le suivre. A nouveau, Kimblee pénétra dans le QG du sud et retrouva le lieutenant colonel qui l'attendait devant un bureau. Ce dernier lui fit signe d'entrer, toujours ce sourire aux lèvres.

Le bureau était chichement meublé, une carte du pays au mur marqué d'une croix à l'emplacement de Lior, un bureau en bois et deux sièges simples. Chacun des deux prit place en face de l'autre, et Archer croisa ses mains sur son bureau en lançant un regard perçant à l'alchimiste.

- Donc vous pourriez me faire réintégrer l'armée ? Demanda Kimblee d'un ton nonchalant, jambes croisées, un micro sourire aux lèvres.

Archer acquiesça, et sortit un papier de son bureau qu'il tendit à Kimblee. Un contrat.

- Sous mes ordres, cela s'entend.

- Bien sûr bien sûr… répondit Kimblee perdu dans la lecture du contrat. Et juste par curiosité, quels arguments pourriez vous avancer pour me convaincre, hm ?

Le lieutenant colonel se leva, mains croisées dans son dos, et se dirigea vers la carte contre le mur. Il désigna la croix d'un signe de tête à Kimblee, ses yeux bleus ne semblant pas vouloir se détacher du regard de l'alchimiste.

- Lior. Notre seconde Ishbal, bientôt. VOTRE seconde Ishbal.

Ce fut sans doute la phrase décisive. Saisissant un stylo posé sur le bureau, Kimblee signa la feuille et la rendit à Archer, qui la plia soigneusement avec un sourire.

- Je m'occupe de vous faire innocenter et de vous trouver un alibi. Et même, qui sait, je pourrais faire en sorte que vous preniez du grade.

- Le grade, je m'en fous, répliqua Kimblee les yeux brillants. La seule chose que je veux, c'est cette magnifique pierre couleur sang… entendre à nouveau retentir les cris d'horreur, voir à nouveau ces corps déchiquetés…

Un rire froid s'échappa des lèvres d'Archer, provoquant un frisson dans le dos du soldat qui passait dans le couloir à ce moment. D'une poignée de mains, les deux hommes scellèrent leur pacte, puis Kimblee se leva pour prendre congé.

- Je reviendrai vous voir pour mettre au point un moyen de mettre un terme à mon… contrat actuel.

Archer hocha la tête, et le laissa se diriger vers la porte. Porte qui s'ouvrit brusquement pour livrer passage à une jeune femme brune aux yeux bleus.

- C'est la dernière fois que j'exécute une mission de ce genre ! fulminait elle alors qu'elle se débarrassait de son long manteau militaire. A chaque fois faut que y en ai un qui me tombe dessus !

- Un souci dans votre mission, major ? demanda Archer en souriant tranquillement.

Même le regard furieux qu'elle lui décocha ne le fit pas ciller. Elle lui montra une longue rayure rouge parcourant son avant bras.

- Je croyais que c'était de la reconnaissance ! Vous m'avez envoyé au beau milieu de leur repère !

- Et comme d'habitude vous vous en êtes tirée avec brio. Félicitations.

Elle serra les dents pour s'empêcher de répliquer. Archer se pencha sur un dossier et en sortit un nouvel ordre de mission.

- Voici la proch… Kimblee, que faites vous ?

En voyant la femme entrer, le cœur de Kimblee avait fait un bond. Il l'avait regardé s'énerver sans bouger, surpris par la brusque apparition de celle qu'il ne pensait jamais revoir. Pour être sûr de ne pas se tromper à nouveau cette fois ci, il la saisit par l'épaule et la força à se retourner pour la regarder dans les yeux. Elle parut choquée et scandalisée de le retrouver là.

- Vous ?! … Minklee !

Kimblee fronça les sourcils et resserra son emprise sur son épaule. Elle serra de nouveau les dents, pour s'empêcher de crier cette fois ci, les yeux brûlants de haine.

- Trop idiote pour se souvenir de mon nom ou tu le fais exprès ?

La jeune femme eut un sourire moqueur alors qu'elle se dégageait d'un geste.

- Essayez donc de deviner, l'abruti.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Archer, désignant Kimblee du pouce.

- Et lui on peut savoir ce qu'il fait là ?

- Vous connaissez l'alchimiste Ecarlate ? demanda Archer, ayant perdu son masque condescendant et affichant sa surprise.

- Moi personnellement, pas vraiment. Mais j'en connais un qui a beaucoup apprécié.

Elle lança un regard à Kimblee en mimant une morsure, un sourire aux lèvres. L'alchimiste se crispa, luttant contre son envie de porter la main à sa gorge pour passer le doigt sur sa cicatrice.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais… Tu es l'autre, la petite sœur. Mat…

- Oh mais c'est qu'il s'est acheté un cerveau depuis la dernière fois ! railla la jeune fille.

- Kimblee, major, je vous ordonne de vous calmer, les coupa brusquement Archer. Je refuse toute rivalité dans mon équipe, vous entendez ?

Un grand sourire triomphal s'afficha sur les lèvres de Kimblee, alors que Mat regardait Archer d'un air scandalisé.

- N'oubliez pas… commença lentement Archer en détachant chacune de ses syllabes, le regard fixé sur la jeune fille.

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase. Elle se contenta de serrer les poings et de sortir en claquant la porte, suivie du regard par les deux hommes. D'un côté, Archer qui souriait d'un air suffisant, et de l'autre Kimblee qui jubilait intérieurement. Finalement, cette visite au QG avait bien fini par porter ses fruits…


	7. Pas humains

« Bâtard… tu nous as trahi ?! »

Et oui, Greed, il ne fallait pas faire confiance à un traître ayant déjà fait ses preuves. C'est ce à quoi songeait Kimblee avec un sourire, dans la voiture qui l'emmenait au QG. Le crâne s'était réduit en miettes sous leurs yeux, et il en avait pu conclure à la mort de l'homonculus. Des regrets ? aucun. Seule la joie de pouvoir bientôt retrouver les pierres rouges, et peut être son fils, occupait ses pensées.

La voiture s'arrêta devant un bâtiment aux murs sales, dans l'enceinte du QG. Archer fut le premier à sortir, suivi de son nouveau subordonné qui lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Il nous faut préparer votre retour, et surtout nous assurer de votre bonne fois, lieutenant colonel…

Kimblee esquissa un sourire.

- En gros je suis un peu votre prisonnier… le mouton noir enfermé à l'abri des regards.

- Ca ne sera pas long, je vous l'assure, continua Archer imperturbable. Un soldat sera placé devant votre porte, et un autre dormira avec vous.

- Vous n'avez pas peur que…

Il frappa dans ses mains, mimant le rituel qu'il effectuait à chaque fois qu'il désirait exploser quelque chose, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Archer lui rendit son sourire et secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

- Je pense n'avoir aucun souci à ce niveau là.

Montrant bien en évidence le fait que la discussion était close d'un geste de la main qui l'invitait à le suivre, Archer entra dans le bâtiment. Il s'arrêta après quelques minutes devant une porte rouge à la peinture écaillée et s'effaça pour laisser Kimblee entrer. Celui-ci poussa la porte lentement, découvrant l'air neutre son nouveau lieu de vie. Tout avait été emménagé proprement, avec un lit de chaque côté de la porte collé au mur, deux armoires, deux bureaux et une bibliothèque remplie d'un côté de livres d'alchimie et de l'autre de romans. Il poussa un léger soupir en voyant une valise sur le lit du côté droit, et un uniforme militaire plié proprement et posé sur la couverture. Le lit gauche était quand à lui occupé par un sac et une casquette d'uniforme.

- Votre salle de bain se trouve juste en face, expliqua Archer en lui désignant une autre porte. Les pièces de gauche et de droite sont des bureaux. A côté, vous avez les salles des archives. Bien sûr vous travaillerez d'abord dans un bureau au classement et au rangement, mais très bientôt…

- Très bientôt, oui, j'espère avoir l'honneur et le plaisir de vous aider à repeindre les murs d'une certaine ville, le coupa Kimblee en s'allongeant sur son lit après avoir jeté la valise et l'uniforme.

La porte se referma doucement, et enfin il s'autorisa à se détendre. Il y avait chez ce Archer un je ne sais quoi qui le mettait mal à l'aise… Oui, lui le fou, se sentait mal face à un homme dont le seul problème était d'être aussi pale que le vampire qui avait osé le mordre… sa main vint se poser sur sa gorge et il caressa doucement la cicatrice quasi invisible que lui avaient laissé les crocs. Son regard or s'assombrit. Il ne savait pas quand, il ne savait pas comment, mais ça allait se payer…

* * *

Archer se pinça l'arête du nez entre le pouce et l'index, yeux clos. En face de lui, Kimblee qui souriait d'un air innocent, enfin aussi innocent qu'il puisse paraître couvert de sang.

- Vous savez que c'est le troisième en trois jours ?

Kimblee lança un regard au lit devenu rouge et s'assit sur le sien avec un sourire.

- Je vous avais prévenu, colonel… Il m'est difficile de contrôler mes crises de somnambulisme après tout…

Bien sûr qu'il se moquait de lui. Il n'était pas plus somnambule qu'Archer était cul-de-jatte. Mais il savait que le colonel ne démentirait pas son excuse, il avait trop besoin de lui. Alors évidemment, il en profitait à fond…

- Mais vous savez, je suis sûr de parvenir à me calmer si…

- Non, lieutenant colonel, le coupa abruptement Archer. Vous aurez beau me le demander chaque jour, vous aurez beau avoir explosé tous les soldats de ce QG, la réponse restera la même.

Kimblee haussa les épaules, un peu frustré dans le fond, mais préféra ne pas insister. Archer était venu le chercher pour une recherche à l'extérieur, un histoire stupide de dealer, mais tant qu'il pouvait sortir à nouveau…

* * *

Il l'avait coincé dans une ruelle sombre avant de le faire exploser. Ce n'était qu'un gamin de 17 ans, shooté à mort, mais ça lui avait fait tant de bien de pouvoir le poursuivre avant de le tuer lentement. Il renfonça ses mains dans ses poches et revint vers Archer en sifflotant. Le colonel l'attendait impassible, mains croisées dans son dos. Lorsque l'alchimiste fut à son niveau, il s'autorisa un petit sourire.

- Je crois avoir enfin trouvé une solution pour vous calmer.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Kimblee.

- Si c'est m'envoyer buter des gamins camés, ça me va.

- Je parlais de notre souci à vous trouver un gardien.

Kimblee haussa un sourcil, perplexe, avant de se faire déstabiliser brusquement par une personne qui passa en coup de vent devant lui. Il crut voir un éclat argenté, puis une nouvelle « tornade » faillit le faire s'asseoir sur le trottoir.

- Je crois que nous devrions reculer un peu… dit lentement Archer avec un sourire en reculant de quelques pas.

Kimblee l'imita, perdu, et leva les yeux vers le toit que fixait le colonel. Ce qu'il y découvrit lui coupa le souffle. Elle, les cheveux volants au vent, une grande épée à la main, le visage neutre. Face à elle, lui, le vampire, en position de combat, un sourire étrange aux lèvres. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard quelques secondes, puis se jetèrent à nouveau l'un sur l'autre. Jamais Kimblee n'avait vu un combat de cette ampleur. Ils échangeaient coup sur coup sans parvenir à toucher l'autre, malgré la violence de leurs attaques. Ils esquivaient à la dernière seconde et ripostaient aussi sec dans l'espoir de parvenir à blesser l'autre, et n'avaient pas le temps d'afficher leur déception devant leur échec que déjà ils devaient faire un pas sur le côté pour éviter un coup d'épée. Elle réussit même après un saut à se réceptionner sur le plat de la lame du vampire et le narguer du regard, un petit sourire en coin. Il tenta de la faire tomber d'un geste brusque du bras, mais elle avait déjà bondi pour atterrir derrière lui. Durant quelques instants, Kimblee eut l'impression de voir deux fauves en attente, se jaugeant du regard, dévoilant les crocs avant de repasser à l'attaque.

- On dirait une danse, ne trouvez vous pas ?

L'alchimiste parvint au prix d'un grand effort à s'arracher à la contemplation de ce spectacle pour lancer un regard à Archer.

- C'est… incroyable.

Le colonel hocha la tête et lui désigna discrètement le toit. Kimblee reporta son attention sur le combat et découvrit non sans surprise que les deux en haut n'étaient plus seuls. Un à un, plusieurs silhouettes apparurent sur le toit. Il reconnut l'homme aux cheveux noirs et la femme rousse qui étaient venus au bar. Les autres restaient d'illustres inconnus à ses yeux, mais il aurait adoré mieux les connaître, au vue de la folie qui brillait au fond de leurs prunelles. Mat et Ben avaient cessé leur combat, et la jeune fille observait tour à tour les hommes et femmes présents, le visage crispé. Elle rengaina son arme et courut jusqu'au bord du toit. Kimblee crut un instant qu'elle préférait le suicide au combat, et son cœur se révolta à cette idée. Mais non, elle se contenta de prendre appui sur le bord et de bondir sur le toit voisin un peu plus haut. Il fut impressionné par la prouesse sportive, et plus encore lorsque les autres la suivirent.

- Ils ne sont pas humains… souffla t il alors que le groupe disparaissait de son champ de vision.

- Vous avez bien raison, se contenta de dire Archer en revenant vers la voiture. Venez maintenant.

Kimblee le suivit docilement. Avant d'entrer dans la voiture, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un dernier regard derrière lui. Un homme vêtu de noir se tenait debout au beau milieu de la route, le dévisageant de ses yeux rouges. Il réprima un frisson et se dépêcha de refermer la portière.


	8. Prison

Le regard de Mat passa du lit à Archer qui la regardait, un sourire en coin. Plusieurs questions lui brûlaient les lèvres, mais elle ne savait pas par laquelle commencer. _Comment pourquoi qui de quoi dans quel but et mon poing dans ta gueule connard ça te dit ? _

- Vous savez ce que c'est ?

Elle suivit le regard du colonel, pour retomber sur ce lit stupide. Une énième question à poser vint s'ajouter à la liste. _Non mais en plus tu me prends pour une conne doublée d'une attardée mentale ? _Elle opta pour une réponse un peu plus soft

- Alors ou alors c'est un lit, ou alors un transformateur moléculaire à ziglons X 35 doublé d'un triple accélérateur à valvules chromées. Modèle Ixo en plus ! … Nan ? C'est rien qu'un bête lit ? Je suis vachement déçue.

Bon, bien sûr que c'était un peu plus long et un peu plus ironique, mais c'était ça ou le poing dans la gueule comme il fut pensé auparavant.

- C'est bien un lit.

Oooh bravo, on s'enfonçait de plus en plus là. Elle secoua la tête, légèrement (beaucoup) agacée.

- Moi la question que je vous ai posé, c'est… C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ESPECE DE… ! Et j'ai été ASSEZ POLIE pour ne pas rajouter la liste d'insultes derrière le « espèce de » qui est sensée coller avec votre gueule !

Archer ne releva pas, sans doute par pur instinct de survie. Il était vrai qu'une jeune fille couverte de sang, les vêtements déchirés et les cheveux collés sur son visage par le sang séché qui le dévisageait aussi furieusement, quelque part, ça avait quelque chose d'effrayant.

- Donc en traduction, ça donne … POURQUOI L'AUTRE ENFOIRE LA, IL EST DANS LA CHAMBRE QUE VOUS VOULEZ **ME** FAIRE OCCUPER !

- Parce que l'ordre que je vais vous donner maintenant et qu'il vous est interdit de contester est de garder un œil sur votre… supérieur.

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais resta muette de stupeur. Plusieurs informations refusaient de s'enregistrer dans son cerveau. Les plus problématiques étaient sans doute le « interdit », le « garder un œil » et le « supérieur ». Surtout le « supérieur » en fait. Bon, finalement elle allait finir par sortir la liste d'insultes

- ESPECE DE…

- JE VOUS PRIERAI DE RESTER POLIE ! la devança Archer l'air soudain en colère.

- COLONEL !

« Espèce de colonel »… Les deux se retournèrent d'un bloc vers Kimblee qui venait d'exploser de rire, allongé sur son lit, et le fusillèrent du regard. Archer se tourna à nouveau vers Mat et inspira profondément pour s'exhorter au calme.

- Il est clair que c'est un ordre, major, et que vous devez le suivre scrupuleusement si…

- Je sais, je sais ! répliqua la jeune fille à son tour. Mais ce que je ne dis pas tout haut, ça m'empêche pas de le penser !

Elle sortit en claquant la porte, alors qu'Archer s'écriait

- PENSEZ LE EN SILENCE !

Kimblee regardait amusé le colonel – ce fameux colonel si sûr de lui – perdre son sang froid légendaire alors qu'il n'aurait jamais cru ça possible.

Elle revint une demi heure plus tard, changée et lavée. Archer était parti depuis déjà quelques minutes lorsqu'elle entra de nouveau dans la pièce, alors qu'un soldat lui tenait la porte en rougissant légèrement. Lorsqu'il referma la porte et qu'elle partit s'affaler sur son lit, Kimblee se redressa pour lui jeter un regard goguenard.

- T'as du succès…

Elle le regarda sourcil haussé, ses bras croisées en dessous de sa tête et une jambe repliée sur le lit.

- Plait il ?

- Le soldat… il te matait comme s'il n'avait jamais vu une femme de sa vie.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se décida à l'ignorer. Lui, par contre, semblait plus enclin à poursuivre la conversation.

- Comment va Jordan ?

Il vit avec plaisir son poing se crisper lentement, alors qu'elle luttait contre l'envie de lui lancer un regard noir.

- Il va bien.

- Ou est il ?

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Bin voyons… comme si j'allais vous le dire.

Elle tourna enfin la tête pour le regarder et esquissa un sourire froid.

- De toute façon, vous ne pourriez même pas l'atteindre. Il est parti loin… Très loin d'ici.

Il s'était assis dans son lit, le dos contre le mur, face à elle. Il la détaillait centimètre par centimètre, cherchant toutes les ressemblances et les différences qu'il pouvait y avoir entre elle et Alexiane. Etrangement, il trouvait plus de ressemblances qu'autre chose. Juste son âge qui posait problème. Il pencha la tête sur le côté.

- T'es vraiment sûre de ne pas être Alexiane ?

Un oreiller vola droit dans sa tête. Lorsqu'il écarta l'objet mou de son champ de vision, Mat s'était déjà tournée de façon à voir le mur à côté d'elle plutôt que lui. Il se rallongea lui-même avec un sourire.

* * *

Alexiane regardait son fils jouer dans le sable avec un gentil sourire. Ils se trouvaient dans un parc en plein centre de Dublith, à peine dérangés par la douce brise estivale qui faisait voler ses longs cheveux. Jordan releva brusquement la tête, les yeux brillants, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Tata !

Il se releva et se jeta dans les jambes de la jeune femme qui venait d'arriver, l'entourant de ses petits bras d'enfants. Mat rit en passant doucement sa main dans ses cheveux, puis releva la tête et sourit à sa sœur qui s'était levée à son tour.

- Grande sœur…

Mat hocha la tête avec un sourire.

- Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir, Alexiane

* * *

- QUOI ?!

Mat laissa son front heurter le bois de la table, alors que sa sœur portait ses mains à sa bouche, l'air horrifié.

- Mais le pire, c'est que… que… QUE C'EST MON SUPERIEUUUUR !

Jordan, assis sur les genoux de sa mère, regardait Mat et Alexiane sans comprendre de quoi elles parlaient. Alexiane finit par se calmer un peu et demanda d'une voix tremblante.

- Il… il a demandé…

Elle raffermit doucement sa prise sur Jordan qui se laissa aller dans ses bras en fermant les yeux. Mat les observa quelques secondes en silence puis hocha lentement la tête.

- Mais jamais il ne vous trouvera… D'abord comment le pourrait il ?

Elle esquissa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Alexiane acquiesça, tremblant toujours un peu. Elles se levèrent et Mat prit une dernière fois Jordan dans ses bras.

- Tu seras sage avec maman et grand père, d'accord ?

- Voui tata, je promets ! répondit le garçonnet tout content. J'embêterais plus grand père en l'appelant grand père même si c'est rigolo de le voir tout bizarre après.

Elle rit encore en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Une porte de lumière se dessina dans l'air, derrière Alexiane. Elle fit d'abord passer Jordan, puis lança un regard désolé à sa sœur.

- Je voudrais tant que tu puisses venir avec nous, grande sœur…

Mat haussa les épaules.

- J'en ai plus pour longtemps, Archer l'a promis. Deux trois missions tout au plus et il me le rendra.

Alexiane baissa les yeux, puis regarda une dernière fois sa sœur. Elle serra le poing et le tendit vers elle. Mat sourit puis effectua le même geste qu'elle.

- Rien n'est impossible à celui qui croit…

Son bras retomba le long de son corps alors qu'Alexiane s'effaçait lentement dans la lumière. Une vague de tristesse passa sur son visage avant de s'évanouir. Elle secoua la tête et se dirigea vers le QG, à nouveau. Sa prison.


	9. Envie nocturne

- T'étais où ?

- Ma vie vous passionne-t-elle tant que ça ?

A peine venait elle d'entrer que Kimblee lui posait LA question, qu'il lui posait désormais quotidiennement. Peut être se demandait il comment est ce qu'elle faisait pour revenir toujours couverte de sang sans pour autant afficher une seule blessure.

Mat se dirigea vers son armoire en soupirant et en se débarrassant de sa veste déchirée.

- Vais devoir aller faire les boutiques d'main… marmonna t elle en secouant la tête l'air ennuyé.

Kimblee se redressa dans son lit, délaissant son livre d'alchimie pour observer la jeune fille. Une voix s'éleva dans la petite pièce, provenant du coin de Kimblee.

- Vous savez pourtant que vous devez rester surveiller le lieutenant colonel, major.

La jeune fille se retourna brusquement, les yeux grands ouverts, une main posée sur son cœur battant à la chamade. Elle découvrit avec surprise et énervement Archer tranquillement assis sur une chaise contre l'armoire du lieutenant colonel. Sa main se crispa sur le pull qu'elle tenait, alors qu'elle se forçait à sourire.

- Vous savez que j'ai le droit à deux jours de congés par mois ? Deux, sur trente et un jours… vous savez, deux comme deux yeux, ou deux smarties. Deux smarties quand on a faim, avouez que c'est très peu… ALORS VOUS ALLEZ PAS M'EN PIQUER UN QUAND MÊME !

- Cela restera un jour de congé, mais je tiens à ce que Kimblee vous accompagne.

La jeune fille eut l'air paniqué tout à coup. Kimblee lui lança un regard, étonné, sourcil haussé, imité par Archer.

- Ah non c'est pas DU TOUT possible !

- Et pourquoi cela, Major ?

- Mais je vais faire les magasins !

- Oui et ? demanda Archer qui commençait doucement à s'énerver

- Les magasins, c'est pour les filles, pas pour les mecs !

- Je vous remercie, mais nous nous habillons aussi au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué.

Ca y est, Archer était vexé. Il venait sans doute de comprendre – à tort ou à raison – que Mat expliquait qu'il s'habillait comme un plouc. Mais même si celle-ci pensait cela, ce n'était pas ça qu'elle tentait de faire comprendre à son supérieur.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il y a des magasins EXCLUSIVEMENT féminins, et je me vois mal emmener l'autre dedans !

Enfin un déclic se fit dans le cerveau d'Archer, qui resta à la regarder la bouche grande ouverte.

- Vous… parlez d'un magasin… de lingerie ?

Un oreiller lui atterrit en pleine figure, balancée par une Mat plus rouge que le manteau du Fullmetal.

- Ca dérange quelqu'un que je doive revoir toute ma garde robe ?!

Archer se débarrassa de son « agresseur » et se tourna vers Kimblee.

- Il est vrai que…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, colonel, le coupa l'alchimiste en souriant. Les gamines, ça m'intéresse pas.

Agressé par un second oreiller, Kimblee ne dut sa survie qu'à l'explosion du projectile, éparpillant une centaine de petites plumes dans la pièce.

- TU SAIS CE QU'ELLE TE DIT LA GAMINE ?!

- Nan, elle me dit quoi la gamine ? répliqua l'alchimiste goguenard, avant de s'arrêter de rire alors qu'elle le fusillait du regard.

Un regard froid, lourd de menace. Un regard empli de haine, de tristesse et de sagesse. Le regard d'une personne ayant subi tout ce que la vie peut faire subir, ou presque. Elle reprit la parole, d'une voix lente et mesurée.

- La gamine vous demandera de ne pas vous fier aux apparences.

Et sur ses bonnes paroles, elle partit se réfugier dans la salle de bain pour se changer, laissant un Kimblee perplexe et un Archer souriant… de façon bien étrange.

* * *

Kimblee avait menti, et il le savait parfaitement. Il se tourna dans son lit de façon à se trouver sur le flanc. Face à lui, une forme endormie respirant paisiblement. Il esquissa un sourire en observant le visage enfin apaisé de sa « colocataire ». Il dut se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher de lui sauter dessus à cette vision… Il rêvait tant de voir son joli visage animée par la terreur et la souffrance qu'il voulait lui infliger. Cette idée l'obsédait tant qu'il ne put se contrôler plus longtemps. Sans faire de bruit, il se leva et s'approcha lentement de sa victime endormie. Elle poussa un léger soupir dans son sommeil et se coucha sur le dos. Un sourire triomphal s'afficha sur les lèvres de l'alchimiste.

* * *

Mat avait chaud et comme un poids sur l'estomac. Elle fronça les sourcils, sortant lentement des limbes du sommeil. Elle ouvrit les yeux et les cligna deux fois, pour tenter de chasser les points dorés de son champ de vision. Lorsqu'elle fut certaine qu'elle était bien réveillée, et que les points ne partiraient pas pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il s'agissait d'yeux, elle hurla de rage. Kimblee, assis à califourchon sur elle, les bras croisés, l'observait en souriant.

- Espèce d'abruti dégénéré ! Dégagez de là tout de suite ! En plus, vous êtes lourd !

- Crois moi, ça ne devrait pas être la source de préoccupation principale, murmura Kimblee en se penchant lentement vers elle, un sourire doucereux aux lèvres.

- Ah oui ? Ca devrait être quoi alors ? rétorqua la jeune fille en lui décochant un regard furieux.

La main de l'alchimiste vint se poser sur son ventre. Il fixa son regard dans le sien, cherchant à y déceler une petite étincelle de peur. Mais rien…

- Tu sais comment on finit mes précédents gardiens ? chuchota doucement l'alchimiste à l'oreille de la jeune fille. Sur les murs…

- J'aurais juré qu'ils avaient fini en revêtement pour sol, railla Mat sans détourner le regard.

Kimblee sourit, encore. En réalité, il commençait à être légèrement agacé par le sang froid dont elle faisait preuve. Arrivés à ce stade, tous les autres soldats l'avaient déjà suppliés et/ou menacé au moins deux fois. Pourquoi elle, elle résistait encore ?!

Il réfléchissait encore à ce phénomène plutôt étrange et incompréhensible pour lui quand il l'entendit pousser un petit soupir agacé avant qu'elle ne ferme les yeux pour se rendormir. Un voile noir tomba devant ses yeux, alors qu'il levait lentement le bras avant de lui assener un violent coup de poing. Pas une claque, non. Un véritable coup de poing qui lui fendit la lèvre et fit couler du sang de sa joue. Elle rouvrit brusquement les yeux, surprise et furieuse. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse protester, il la saisit d'une main par le revers de son pyjama et lui porta un second coup. Puis un troisième. Tout en la frappant, il marmonnait une suite de mots sans sens. Il l'insultait, lui promettait les morts les plus affreuses. Il jura qu'un jour il retrouverait son fils, qu'il lui ferait payer de s'être enfui. Finalement il laissa retomber sa main maculée de sang, le souffle court, et observa sa victime un sourire de fou aux lèvres.

- Tu ris moins maintenant… Hein que tu fais moins la fière, sale petite peste. Tu t'es cru plus forte que les autres ? Tu as cru qu'il allait pouvoir m'échapper ?

Il éclata d'un rire fiévreux, presque nerveux. Elle ne broncha pas, se contentant de le fixer haineusement, lèvres pincées. Kimblee perdit son sourire et joignit ses mains, avant de les poser sur les épaules de la jeune fille.

- Crève…

Contre toute attente, elle lui sourit. Puis explosa, alors qu'il poussait un hurlement de rage. Ses doigts s'agrippèrent aux draps imbibés de sang et il serra jusqu'à s'en faire mal. La tuer n'avait rien arrangé. Au contraire, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi frustré après une explosion. Frustré et mal à l'aise… Il fixa le drap rouge d'un air hagard, comme s'il s'attendait à la retrouver là, sous lui. Son regard fit le tour de la chambre vide.

- J'aurais pas du… finit il par grogner en se relevant. Qui va me renseigner maintenant…

L'image du colonel Archer s'imposa alors dans son esprit. L'alchimiste sourit, puis partit se coucher, se préparant à l'engueulade qui suivrait le matin. Une dernière fois, son regard se porta sur le lit qui désormais resterait vide… et sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi, son cœur se serra…


	10. Transformation

Les rayons matinaux du soleil tombèrent sur le visage de Kimblee qui grogna avant d'enfouir sa tête sous l'oreiller. Quel était le fils de qui avait osé ouvrir les volets ? Ah oui, sans doute Archer. Rapport aux tâches rouges qu'il devait y avoir dans le lit. Il esquissa un sourire et se redressa, avant de se retrouver agressé par une armoire. … No comment.

Archer regarda goutte derrière la tête Mat renverser l'armoire sur la tête à Kimblee. La jeune fille se recula juste à temps pour éviter de se recevoir une écharde dans la peau, suite à l'explosion de ladite armoire. Le visage de Kimblee apparut derrière la poussière de bois, crispé par la rage. Son regard tomba sur Mat qui le regardait, impassible, et il hurla.

- UN FANTOME !

Le regard d'Archer passa de l'un à l'autre, puis tomba sur le lit de Mat, maculé de tâches rouges. Il haussa un sourcil, perplexe, alors que la jeune fille venait de soulever son bureau pour le jeter à la tête de l'alchimiste.

- Lieutenant colonel, vous n'auriez pas tué le major cette nuit par hasard ?

- Si ! répondit Kimblee en faisant exploser le bureau précipitamment pour pouvoir éviter la chaise qui arrivait juste derrière. Et normalement quand on tue quelqu'un, la personne elle est plus là ! MAIS BORDEL, T'ARRETES ?!

Il explosa le lit qui manqua de lui atterrir dessus, mais ne put éviter la main qui le saisit au col. Mat le tira vers elle et serrant le poing, elle le lui envoya dans la tête, toujours sans prononcer un mot. Elle le relâcha et se recula enfin, laissant le temps à Kimblee de récupérer et de se relever. Tout en se massant la joue, le lieutenant colonel lança un regard interrogateur à Archer, qui lui répondit avec un sourire

- Je ne vous l'ai pas dis ? Elle est immortelle à la suite d'un « accident ».

Non, il ne le lui avait pas dit, à la vue de la mâchoire de l'alchimiste qui traînait par terre.

- C'est une homonculus ?

Un coup de pied dans la tête le projeta de nouveau sur le lit. La jeune fille se redressa lentement, un sourire aux lèvres. Archer se plaça à côté d'elle et sourit à son tour.

- Non, bien que non humaine. Juste sujette à une malédiction.

- RACONTEZ LUI PAS MA VIE, VOUS ! Rugit Mat en lançant un oreiller dans la tête d'Archer.

D'où ce miraculé sortait il, allez savoir. Mais il eut le mérite de faire taire Archer, au moins. Se calmant légèrement – mais alors trèèèès légèrement - , la jeune fille se tourna vers Kimblee et lui désigna la porte du pouce, une main posée sur la hanche.

- Gogol, douche. Vite.

Kimblee lui lança un regard ébahi, la bouche entrouverte, incapable de produire un son intelligible. Elle soupira, puis l'attrapa brusquement par le col et le lança contre la porte en rugissant

- MON PIED AU … SI VOUS VOUS GROUILLEZ PAS !

Kimblee lui lança un regard noir, puis s'éclipsa rapidement avant de se recevoir son propre lit sur la figure. Lorsqu'il revint, ayant fait sa douche en un temps record, il trouva Mat en grande discussion avec Archer… ou plutôt en grande engueulade. Elle finit par se détourner, furieuse, et son regard tomba sur Kimblee.

- Vous, vous avez de la chance, gronda t elle avant de saisir son sac sur son bureau et de sortit. Suivez moi, sans un mot, sans un bruit.

- Oui patronne, soupira Kimblee en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il se reçut le sac dans la figure et poussa un magnifique juron. Mais il n'était pas encore du genre suicidaire, alors il suivit la jeune fille sans un mot de plus.

* * *

Le soleil brillait dans le ciel dépourvu de nuage, les oiseaux chantaient, les psychopathes se cachaient… Oui, ça aurait pu être une journée parfaite, mais non. Il fallait que ce fou l'accompagne. Mat rabattit sa casquette devant ses yeux en jurant et fonça dans une boutique de vêtements, espérant secrètement que trop absorbé dans sa contemplation d'une armurerie, Kimblee ne la verrait pas. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de faire trois pas dans le magasin que déjà une main s'abattait sur son épaule.

- Tu chercherais pas à me semer ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, se dégagea brusquement et s'enfonça au plus profond du magasin, au rayon pantalon, et s'absorba dans la contemplation des bouts de tissu tête penchée sur le côté. Un soupir dans son dos la fit se retourner, déjà prête à rappeler à l'ordre l'indésirable. Mais ce qu'elle vit la choqua trop pour qu'elle se souvienne de ce qu'elle voulait dire. Kimblee tenait un chiffon communément appelé robe à la main, d'une couleur écarlate et relativement courte. Voire même trop courte. Mat hésita une bonne seconde, puis offrit son plus beau sourire moqueur à l'alchimiste.

- Vous devriez prendre une taille au dessus, j'ai peur que cela vous serre au niveau des épaules.

- Tu préfères que je TE prenne la taille en dessous ? répliqua l'alchimiste du tac au tac, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Vous voulez que je vous envoies mon pied dans la figure ?!

- Ordre du colonel.

Et Kimblee tendit un papier à Mat, qui le parcourut rapidement et en fit des confettis en un temps record.

- IL EN EST HORS DE QUESTION ! Et je dirais même NAAAAAAN !

Elle tenta de s'enfuir du magasin, mais malheureusement Kimblee la retenait fermement par le col tout en la traînant vers les cabines.

- Ca m'emmerde autant que toi d'être là je te signale…

- Alors pourquoi vous souriez ?! Je vous hais !

- Mais oui mais oui, moi aussi.

Et ainsi de suite…

* * *

Mat s'observait dans le miroir. Elle avait l'air épuisé, nota-t-elle avec un soupir. Et d'une prostituée, accessoirement. Effet d'optique très certainement, cette robe ne POUVAIT PAS être si transparente ! … Quoi que…

Kimblee attendait devant la cabine, adossé au mur, bras croisés. Il sursauta lorsqu'un voile tomba devant ses yeux. Il se rendit heureusement compte avant de l'exploser qu'il s'agissait de la robe. Il soupira, puis frappa deux coups contre le mur.

- Tu ne bouges pas, je t'en ramène une autre.

- Fuck you.

Il haussa un sourcil puis secoua la tête en souriant. Ca allait être une longue journée très divertissante.

Après deux heures de délibérations intensives avec elle-même, Mat dut se résoudre à sortir, la mort dans l'âme. Elle lança un regard noir à Kimblee qui avait pris ses vêtements en otages et tendit la main vers lui.

- Rendez les moi maintenant.

Mais Kimblee ne réagissait plus. Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte, il regardait avec étonnement la jeune femme devant lui. Elle avait revêtu une robe légère de couleur bleu ciel, ornée de motifs abstraits couleur argent. Ses cheveux tombaient harmonieusement sur ses épaules nues, s'arrêtant à la limite de son dos. Elle avait délaissé ses habituelles baskets pour des chaussures à talons tenus par un lacet qui s'enroulait de manière élégante autour de sa cheville. Pour la première fois, il remarqua qu'elle portait un fin anneau d'argent à l'auriculaire, et une chaîne en argent autour du cou à laquelle était rattaché un drôle de pendentif orné de signes bizarres.

- Vous êtes sourd ?! Mes fringues, abruti !

L'injonction de la jeune fille fit revenir Kimblee à la réalité. Il regarda le pantalon et le T-shirt qu'il avait dans la main d'un œil circonspect, puis lança de nouveau un regard à Mat. Souriant, il frappa dans ses mains. La seconde après, les habits étaient partis en fumée, laissant une Mat choquée au plus haut point.

- Mes… Mes… Mes…

- Une femme n'a pas à se vêtir comme un garçon, répliqua tranquillement l'alchimiste. Tu seras bien mieux dans ces fringues.

Il sortit du magasin en riant, poursuivi par une Mat au summum de sa rage.

- J'VAIS L'TUEEEER!


	11. My children

Mat poussa un long, profond soupir. Elle avait renoncé à courir après Kimblee pour des raisons évidentes de mal de pied. Essayez donc de courser quelqu'un en chaussures à talons… Enfin, s'arrêter brusquement avait eu un avantage au moins : Kimblee lui avait continué sa course et avait déjà disparu de sa vue. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle se dirigea vers un magasin exclusivement féminin et en ressortit vêtue d'un pantalon et d'un T-shirt sans manches.

- Tu retournes te changer immédiatement.

Mat tourna la tête vers Kimblee. Il l'attendait patiemment depuis une dizaine de minutes adossé au mur de la boutique, se retenant à grandes peines de ne pas exploser toute personne lui lançant des regards outrés. Elle-même ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Vous avez l'air d'un pervers, très cher. Quant à votre requête, je suis au regret de vous annoncer que la réponse est non.

Elle se détourna et partit presque en gambadant, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour observer les vitrines des magasins. Jusqu'à ce qu'une main la saisisse par l'épaule et la traîne dans une petite ruelle perpendiculaire déserte. Elle se retrouva collée au mur, une main enserrant sa gorge, face à un Kimblee relativement peu de bonne humeur.

- En tant que supérieur, lorsque je te donne un ordre, tu ne le contestes pas, compris ?

Mat grimaça sous la douleur, puis esquissa un rictus moqueur.

- Ca compte aussi lorsque le supérieur est plus con que son subordonné ?

Etrangement, Kimblee resserra son emprise sur sa gorge. Il se pencha sur elle et lui murmura doucement à l'oreille.

- Tu sais que c'est dans une rue comme celle-ci que j'ai assassiné les enfants de ta sœur ?

Il sourit en sentant la jeune fille se raidir contre lui. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son corps se retrouve parcouru de violents tremblements, ni qu'elle lui saisisse brutalement le poignet pour le tordre dans le mauvais sens. Les rôles étaient à présent inversés, elle le dominant de toute sa stature alors qu'il avait fini à genoux sur le pavé. Il releva la tête vers elle, prête à lui sortir une nouvelle atrocité. Mais il se tût. Peut être à cause de l'intense souffrance qu'il pouvait lire sur le visage de la jeune fille, l'éclat horrifié qui brillait dans ses yeux bleus alors qu'elle pleurait, silencieusement. Ou peut être à cause de cette petite phrase qu'elle murmura tout bas, cette petite phrase qui voulait tout dire.

- C'étaient mes enfants…

Il aurait pu en rire. Il aurait pu en dire des choses cruelles. Il aurait pu… Mais il ne le fit pas. Et elle le lâcha, pour s'enfuir, loin de cette ruelle sombre, loin de lui… Et lui laissa simplement retomber son bras, ne cherchant même pas à la suivre. Pourquoi est ce qu'il sentait son cœur se serrer à la simple vue de ses larmes ?

* * *

Archer releva la tête en entendant la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir. Deux mains s'abattirent sur la table, renversant l'encrier et les dossiers qu'il avait pris tant de soin à ranger. Il soupira et fit un effort pour accrocher le regard noir que Mat lui lançait.

- Un souci, major ?

- Je veux le voir… dit lentement la jeune fille, la rage faisant trembler sa voix. Maintenant. Je trouve l'avoir suffisamment mérité…

Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur les lèvres d'Archer, qui se cala plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, les bras posés sur les accoudoirs.

- Où est le lieutenant colonel ?

- J'EN AI RIEN A FAIRE DE VOTRE LIEUTENANT COLONEL ! RENDEZ LE MOI ! hurla tout à coup Mat, balayant d'un geste de la main tout ce qui se trouvait sur le bureau.

Impassible comme d'habitude, le colonel se baissa pour prendre quelque chose dans le dernier tiroir de son bureau. Il lança la petite boite à Mat, qui l'attrapa au vol et la serra contre elle, apparemment soulagée. Elle l'ouvrit avec précaution, comme si elle avait peur qu'elle ne s'effrite sous ses doigts.

- Ceci comme gage de bonne volonté, dit Archer avec un sourire. Et si vous continuez à coopérer, peut être même pourrai je vous offrir ceci…

Le regard de Mat passa de la clé qu'il tenait à la main à l'anneau qu'elle venait d'enfiler à son annulaire. Elle serra le poing et ravala sa réplique, consciente que les chances pour qu'elle ai un jour cette clé étaient minimes.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle sortit du bureau, Kimblee l'attendait devant la porte. Elle détourna la tête et voulut l'éviter, mais il se déplaça de tel manière à se retrouver face à elle, encore. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, fatiguée de ce petit jeu, elle leva la tête et le poing.

- Vous allez me laisser passer ou je vous trouve un autre métier, tapisserie ? grogna-t-elle.

Il souriait. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais il souriait, un sourire cruel et carnassier. Il lui prit le poing et la força à étendre les doigts, avant de poser le doigt sur la bague qu'elle portait à l'annulaire.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de soutenir son regard.

- Est-ce que ça pourrait être… commença Kimblee avant d'être brusquement interrompu par Archer.

- Major ! Le vampire a refait surface, dans le quartier ouest ! Tiens Kimblee vous étiez là ?

Kimblee soupira en relâchant Mat et se posta à côté d'Archer.

- Oui colonel, j'étais là…

Il lança un regard à Mat et faillit sursauter. Elle avait déjà disparu… Il tourna la tête vers Archer, perplexe. Celui-ci sourit et l'invita à entrer dans son bureau.

- Dites moi Kimblee, cela vous intéresserait que je vous raconte une petite histoire ?

- Tant que cela concerne une certaine fillette aux yeux bleus…

Les deux hommes se sourirent d'un air peu engageant, puis Archer poursuivit.

- C'est l'histoire d'une certaine fillette aux yeux bleus, et d'un homme…

La porte se referma derrière eux.

* * *

Quelque part dans la ville, assise sur le toit d'un immeuble, une jeune femme attendait. Une épée rangée dans son fourreau entre les bras, elle attendait la venue d'un homme. Lorsque enfin il arriva à elle, elle se releva, tirant son arme hors de son fourreau et se mit en garde, sans un mot.

- Tu m'attendais ? dit l'homme en souriant.

Elle hocha la tête. Même si elle savait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'il n'était pas celui qu'elle aurait voulu voir arriver. L'homme pour qui coulait ses larmes…


	12. Alliés

Une porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement horripilant. Un rayon de lumière balaya les ténèbres de la pièce, s'arrêtant sur une masse imposante au fond. La Chose émettait une lueur verte pâle même pas suffisante pour en éclairer son contenu. Zolf J. Kimblee s'avança dans la pièce, vers la Chose. Une main se posa doucement sur son épaule, le forçant à s'arrêter, et il croisa le regard dissuasif de son supérieur. Lentement, il recula, et referma la porte derrière lui. La Chose n'avait même pas bronché.

* * *

Kimblee resta quelques minutes immobile, sa main posée sur la poignée de la lourde porte grise, comme s'il hésitait à la lâcher pour de bon. Il tourna la tête vers Archer, légèrement sceptique. 

- C'est pour ça qu'elle reste là ?

Archer acquiesça, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Et quand comptez vous lui rendre ?

- Vous rendez vous compte, cher lieutenant colonel… Que si je devais le lui rendre, alors elle s'en irait pour de bon ?

Kimblee reporta son regard sur la porte grise, songeur.

- Ouais, en gros jamais quoi.

- Cela vous pose-t-il un problème ? lui demanda Archer d'une voix trop aimable pour être sincère.

Un sourire cruel se dessina lentement sur les lèvres de l'alchimiste, qui lâcha enfin la poignée de la porte et se détourna.

- Aucun...

* * *

Mat se plaqua contre le mur, le souffle court. Jetant un rapide regard derrière elle, elle se rendit compte qu'il était toujours sur ses pas et jura. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être collant ce vampire quand il s'y mettait ! Elle reprit sa course, cherchant à tout prix à rejoindre les rues bondées de Dublith. Malheureusement elle était épuisée, et sa blessure à la gorge n'allait pas l'aider. Elle finit par s'écrouler devant la porte d'une maison, le souffle court. Juste avant de s'évanouir, elle vit des chaussures devant elle. Taille 46, au moins. Et c'est sur ce détail insignifiant qu'elle perdit conscience.

* * *

- Si elle porte cette montre, c'est que c'est une alchimiste de l'armée ! 

- Mais chérie…

- Vendre son âme à cette bande de… !

- Calme toi, chérie. Tu vas encore te sentir mal.

- Je suis désolée, mamour. Je te cause bien du souci.

- Mais non, mon trésor.

Mat grimaça, avant de se redresser avec difficulté dans son lit. Ouvrant un œil, elle se retrouva agressée par un joli cœur rose qu'elle chassa rapidement du revers de la main. Devant la porte, un homme et une femme se tenaient enlacés d'une fort jolie manière. L'homme était grand et quelque peu corpulent, portant la barbe et ayant vaguement l'air d'un ours. La femme avait de longs cheveux noirs coiffés en dread et du sang coulant à la commissure de ses lèvres.

- Je crois que notre invitée est réveillée, Izumi, dit l'homme en remarquant enfin Mat qui se débattait avec les cœurs.

- Parfait ! s'exclama la dénommée Izumi en se détachant de son mari. Sig chéri, tu veux bien me laisser seule avec mademoiselle ?

- Promets juste que tu ne la tueras pas, mamour.

- C'est promis, mon chéri.

Mat se laissa retomber sur le lit, vaincue, alors que l'homme sortait et que la femme s'asseyait sur une chaise près du lit. Ses yeux noirs accrochèrent le regard de Mat.

- Bon, débarrassons nous de ces formalités le plus vite possible. Moi c'est Izumi Curtis, alchimiste. Nom, grade, nom d'alchimiste ?

Mat fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Izumi lui lança la montre en argent d'un geste désinvolte et croisa les bras.

- Chien de l'armée ?

- « Chien » ? répéta la jeune fille sans comprendre.

- Votre montre, c'est le symbole des alchimistes d'état oui ou non ?

Mat regarda la montre dans sa main un long moment, refermant ses doigts dessus alors qu'elle détournait le regard.

- Je ne suis pas alchimiste.

- De mieux en mieux ! Vous êtes une voleuse de montres ou je ne sais quoi ?! Eh bah bravo ! Quoi que si vous ne volez que les militaires, c'est bien ma fille.

Mat tourna la tête vers la femme qui réfléchissait tout haut en hochant la tête, l'air abasourdi. Quel personne étrange… Elle finit par se reprendre et dit d'un ton plus posé

- Mon nom est Mat, major parait il, escla… je veux dire au service d'un certain colonel dont la simple évocation du nom me fait vomir. D'ailleurs là, vous voyez, j'y pense, et je me sens déjà mal.

Izumi la détailla longuement en silence, le visage impassible. Puis contre toute attente, elle éclata de rire et donna un grand coup dans le dos de la jeune fille.

- Vous avez du répondant, c'est bien !

Mat sourit, à peine dérangée par la tape amicale, puis reporta son regard sur la porte. Un voile de souffrance s'abattit sur son visage, à la grande surprise d'Izumi.

- Il va falloir que j'y retourne…

Izumi suivit son regard et remarqua qu'elle fixait Sig, qui venait d'entrer, un plateau repas dans les mains. Elle soupira, puis força la jeune fille à se rallonger.

- Toi, y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Raconte moi donc ça...

* * *

Kimblee regardait le lit en face du sien, assis contre le mur, les bras croisés derrière sa tête. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle n'était pas rentrée. Archer avait beau certifier qu'elle était immortelle, qu'elle ne pouvait pas mourir… Et si elle avait succombé à l'attaque du vampire ? Il soupira en passant de nouveau son doigt sur la cicatrice qui ornait sa gorge, puis se releva et se dirigea la porte. Le soldat de garde tenta de le bloquer, il l'explosa. Tout en essuyant une tâche de sang qui maculait désormais sa joue, l'alchimiste murmura avec un sourire 

- Personne ne réussira à me l'arracher... Non, personne

* * *

Le silence était revenu dans la petite chambre. Mat gardait la tête baissée, les doigts crispés sur les draps. Des larmes amères coulaient sur ses joues, s'écrasant méthodiquement sur la couverture. 

- Et maintenant… Je dois vivre avec le meurtrier de mes enfants… Jusqu'à ce que l'autre hareng me refile la clé.

Sig s'était assis sur le rebord du lit et consolait la jeune fille en larmes. Silencieuse, Izumi réfléchissant, bras croisés et sourcils froncés. Son visage se crispa peu à peu sous la rage, et elle finit par se relever en hurlant que c'était intolérable, que l'armée tombait de plus en plus bas, que jouer avec les sentiments des gens était inacceptable. Elle se tourna vers son mari, une main sur la hanche.

- Sig ! Il faut que tu ailles retrouver ton militaire ! On les laissera pas faire, foi d'Izumi Curtis !

Son mari acquiesça, puis sortit de la chambre, laissant les deux femmes ensemble. Mat avait séché ses larmes et souriait d'un air apaisé. Elle se releva et s'inclina devant Izumi.

- Je vous remercie de votre bienveillance, madame Izumi.

Izumi la regarda surprise, puis éclata de rire et lui donna une nouvelle tape dans le dos.

- Voyons, c'est la moindre des choses ! Et puis au point où on en est, tutoie moi aussi.

La jeune fille sourit. Une discussion animée s'engagea entre les deux femmes, principalement axé sur le combat. Et alors qu'elles étaient sur le point de faire une démonstration de leur talent, un cri affolé monta de l'avant de la maison.

- MADAME CURTIIIIS !

Izumi desserra sa prise sur Mat et courut à la boutique, suivie de près par la jeune fille.

- On m'a dit qu'elle était ici, alors tu vas m'emmener à elle…

Le cœur de Mat fit un bond dans sa poitrine en reconnaissant la voix cynique. Izumi fut la première à découvrir la scène : un Kimblee souriant tenant son employé à la gorge, une lueur mauvaise au fond de ses yeux dorés. Elle le reconnut facilement, c'était lui qui avait participé à l'attaque du bar de l'homonculus, le traître. Un alchimiste capable de tout exploser… Elle joignit ses mains en vitesse et s'apprêta à les poser au sol. Une silhouette passa par-dessus sa tête, à sa grande surprise, et elle eut juste le temps de reconnaître Mat que celle-ci abattait violemment sa jambe sur la tête du renégat. Sonné, l'alchimiste relâcha sa victime, portant ses mains à sa tête. Un coup de poing au menton lui fit relever la tête, et il tomba en arrière, s'écrasant sur le sol d'une façon peu élégante.

- BORDEL DE CONNARD DE SALOPERIE DE FOU PSYCHOPATHE A LA COOOON !

Manson, le pauvre employé martyrisé, dut retenir la jeune fille furieuse avant qu'elle ne réduise le Kimblee en purée. Et ce dernier riait…

- Eh bien que se passe-t-il ici ?

Izumi releva la tête vers son mari qui venait d'arriver, derrière elle. Elle sourit en le voyant accompagné d'une multitude d'étoiles rose.

- Chéri, tu tombes bien. Nous faisions justement plus ample connaissance avec monsieur Kimblee…

- C'est ce que je vois, observa Sig en faisant craquer ses doigts. Il embête ?

- Disons qu'il en veut à la jeune fille…

Mat tourna la tête vers les Curtis, relativement calmée, en sentant qu'on parlait d'elle. Submergée par une attaque d'étoiles rose, elle ne dut son salut qu'à sa grande résistance et sa force d'esprit.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Protéger les jeunes filles menacées par des fous est une spécialité transmise de génération en génération chez la famille Amstrong !

La jeune fille regarda abasourdie la montagne de muscles surmontée d'une houppette qui s'était placée entre elle et Kimblee. L'homme avait ôté sa veste militaire et s'était mis en garde face à Kimblee, qui pesta avant de sortir précipitamment. L'inconnu poussa un profond soupir avant de se tourner vers Mat, qui eut un mouvement de recul tout à fait compréhensible. Allait il l'attaquer à son tour ? Elle se mit en garde à son tour avant de se rendre compte que l'homme… Pleurait ?! Ni une ni deux, il se jeta sur elle et la serra dans ses bras en rugissant.

- ON M'A TOUT RACONTE, MAJOR MAT ! QUELLE TRAGEDIE !

Ce jour là, Mat perdit une autre vie. Mais qu'est ce qu'une vie lorsqu'à côté, l'on gagne des alliés inestimables ?

* * *

**Ichihara:** - Chapitre un peu plus long, j'espère que les lecteurs ne m'en voudront pas. Et contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, j'accorde plus d'importance aux personnages secondaires de FMA qu'aux héros. ET J'EN SUIS FIERE, NYAHAAAA! 

**Edward:** - Ayé elle repique une crise. Sortez la camisole de Kimblee

**Kimblee**: - NAN! C'EST MA CAMISOLE N'A MOUA!

**Ichihara:** - Hum, bref, bon. Je ne compte pas suivre le fil de l'animé forcément, peut être verra-t-on Edward, Alphonse, Mustang... Peut être je dis bien.

**Envy:** - Et moi?!

**Ichihara:** - Et Envy! Bien sûr! Comment ai je pu l'oublier?!

**Envy:** - Je savais bien qu'on ne pouvait faire une histoire sans m...

**Ichihara:** - Qui jouera le rôle de martyr si tu n'es pas là?!

**Envy:** - ...

**Kimblee:** - Elle t'a cassé là.


End file.
